


just cause' it makes you happy

by btscurtis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Crying Jack Kline, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cults, Cute Jack Kline, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Gay Jack Kline, Getting to Know Each Other, Humor, Hunt Gone Wrong, Hurt Jack Kline, Hurt/Comfort, Jack Kline Gets a Hug, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, Kidnapped Jack Kline, Kidnapping, M/M, Religious Cults, Romantic Comedy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btscurtis/pseuds/btscurtis
Summary: Jack wakes up in the woods, tied up and without the use of his powers. He soon meets his fellow prisoner, and they have to team up to escape... If they don't want to be sacrificed.His prison-mate being a cute boy was a positive, though.





	just cause' it makes you happy

Jack woke up with a violent jerk, gasping for air. His mind quickly rationalized this as a nightmare- but as his senses caught up with him, he felt the earthy twigs and grass beneath him, hands tied behind his back.

 

Coughing, he tried so hard to open his eyes, but a painfully tight blindfold prevented him from even struggling. Standing up was out of the question- his ankles were bound as well, and judging by the searing pain, sprained.

 

Panic quickly set him breathing with vigor, risking hyperventilation. “He…” He coughed, “Hello?”

 

“Who are you!?” A young, yet masculine voice demanded. “Why did you take me here?”

 

Jack could make out similar struggling, maybe a couple of feet away from him.

 

“I didn’t take you anywhere! I have no idea where I am!” Jack pleaded. “Do you remember anything about being taken?

 

He heard a sigh through the ringing of his ears. “Depends. What are you?”

 

Jack pursed his lips. “What do you mean?”

 

The male scoffed. “Are you _different?_ Then other people? Just answer me if you know what I mean.”

 

Jack stopped struggling against his bounds for a few moments in realization. “I know that monsters and demons exist if that’s what you mean.”

 

“Bitch, what the fuck? I was asking if you were gay. What kinda shit is this? A fucked up Febreze commercial? Gay teenager meets psychotic satanist, will Mountain Lavender Fresh mask the scent of the dead bodies?!”

 

Jack heard a choked cry among the panicked shouting, feeling sympathy for his fellow captor. They were obviously human, unaccustomed to regular kidnappings. Huh. Kinda screwed up that he himself is accustomed to it, but whatever. He needs to get out of here.

 

“I’m not a satanist. I was just uh… joking. I don’t know why I was brought here. But you do?” Jack inquired.

 

He could hear the defeated-ness in the boy's sigh. “I was walking home from school. All of a sudden I’m grabbed, I feel a needle in my neck, and some creep whispers that ‘soon the world will be cleansed of every kind of blasphemy-filled lifestyle, including your own’. Like. The fuck? You get freaky with _one guy_ in _one church_! All of a sudden it’s a lifestyle? Anyway… uhm...I blacked out after that. You?”

 

Jack somewhat admires his ability to stay sarcastic while being tied up in the woods, but his focus needs to be on getting out of here. “I was hunting...animals. Turkey season, y’know?” Jack lies. In reality, he was ganking vampires with Castiel.

 

“Oof. To eat, I hope? Poor turkeys…”

 

Jack nearly rolled his eyes but was unable to due to the fabric currently crushing his skull. “To eat. I don’t hunt because it’s fun.”

 

“You still have a gun?” The voice inquires.

 

Jack wiggles slightly. “No. They must’ve taken it. I got separated from my dad just for a second, and then I can’t remember anything..”

 

“I didn’t think religious freaks were against hunting. Isn’t that like, the redneck-iest all-American Christian dad thing ever? No offense, but I don’t get why they kidnapped you.”

 

Jack sighed. It must be because he’s a Nephilim, but since he’s dealing with an innocent human, he should keep it to himself if he has any hope of teaming up with him.

 

“Do you have anything you can use to break the restraints?” Jack asked.

 

“That won’t be necessary!” A chirpy woman’s voice spoke. “You’ll be un-tied shortly, now that we’ve gathered all of the sacrifices.”

 

“Who the hell are you!?” Jack barked, channeling his inner Dean Winchester.

 

“Your savior, my poor sinners. With any luck, once you’ve given yourself for the good of the Lord’s plan, you will be forgiven in his eyes.”

 

“I think the fuck not, bitch!” Jack heard the boy yelp.

 

Jack’s blindfold was ripped off and by the feel of it some strands of hair as well. Blinking rapidly, the forest and a boy struggling against a clearly annoyed redheaded woman came into view.

 

“I’ll bite you! I have braces on my bottom teeth and they will fuck your shit up!”

 

She tsked, pulling out a syringe and roughly jabbing it in his neck. “Can’t have blasphemy in this holy place, I’m afraid.”

 

Jack stared mouth agape as the boy struggled to stay awake before succumbing. She turned to him and chuckled. “It’s a sedative, child. You know, for a second it almost appeared that abomination had a life force!”

 

“Yes, Boss. He is… a very good actor,” A timid woman came stepping into view, avoiding Jack’s eyes.

 

“Where are you on the spell ingredients?” The redhead spoke as she untied the limp male.

 

“Well… Uhm.... Mark has been delayed, somewhat. But we should be ready by the end of the week.”

 

“A week!? God, he’s incompetent. Do we even have the cabin rented that long?” She demanded.

 

“I’ve extended our stay and of course covered the cost, Ana.”

 

“Boss.” She corrected with a sigh.

 

“Yes, Boss.”

 

“I have very powerful people that will look for me,” Jack sniped.

 

“Quiet, Nephilim. Unless you want to end up like your friend over there. Get ready to walk.” The supposed ‘Boss’ stated as her dutiful worker began untying Jack.

 

“Don’t try to use your powers, Boss had a very powerful sigil painted on you. It will do no good and only cause you pain,” The mousy woman spoke softly.

 

“I thought I told you I wanted to see his face when he tried!” The ginger stomped with a pout. “No bother. Nephilim, start walking.”

 

Jack’s eyes darted for a plan of attack or escape, but the leader hit his back with a gun and her assistant stepped to his side, holding an angel blade.

 

“What of the human boy?”

 

Ana sighed. “Nephilim, carry the boy.”

 

Reluctantly, Jack picked up the unconscious male and stood up with him cradled. He took a good look, figuring he was at most sixteen or seventeen, young and puffy features. What purpose did it serve to involve a human into this mess?

 

“Go straight. When you reach the tipped tree, we’re going left,” Ana barked.

 

Jack was in no place to fight. As much as it hurt to walk, his only hope was strategizing until he could be rescued or found a clear path of escape.

 

He trudged forward with the gun jabbing uncomfortably into his bones. His only comfort the blissfully ignorant, soft breaths of the boy he had to cradle to their captor's hideout.

In half an hour the rustic cabin entered his vision, and soon after he approached the doorstep. As soon as he stepped inside with the women, the boy was ripped from his arms by the leader and left to topple to the ground.

 

Jack rushed to crouch and check for injuries, losing his patience. ‘He is a child! Do you have no morals?”

 

“So are you, I’m told,” Ana smirked. ‘Just an innocent little toddler trapped in a near-adult body, hmm? Just a poor little baby with the power to destroy the very fabric of our world?” Her eyes darkened.

 

“What does the boy have to do with this?” Jack demanded.

 

“Ever so curious, arent’cha? The great, purifying spell I have the honor of performing will require two sacrifices. A sinning mortal and a monster whose very existence is borne of sin. Once I’m done, I will be given the Lord’s respect and glory. He will make me his angel, and I will live in eternal peace and power for returning the sanctity of his earth that ended with Adam and Eve.”

 

“Are you saying you never sinned? That kidnapping and murder are just what, misdemeanors?” Jack scoffed, dragging the nameless boy’s body upright and positioned against the wall.

 

“The Bible had many sacrifices. I act in His name, and don’t have to explain myself to you- Stay still, abomination!” She fired her gun meer inches from Jack’s body, leaving a splintering hole in the ground.

 

“S-shall I restrain him for you, Boss?” Her server asked.

 

“I’ll tell you if I need you, Maria. This is my mission,” Ana smirked.

 

Holding her gun to his head, she forced him to stand up and pace backward until he was pressed firmly against the wall behind him.

 

“Do you know what _irks_ me about you? Your kind?” She nearly growled. “How _humanized_ you are. You take on the form of God’s children. You play nice with whoever’s not in on your sick joke. I think you need to remember your place in this world.”

 

Ana gave some sort of hand signal, and Maria came obediently rushing toward them, pulling a collar from her bag.

 

“You’re not _human_ ,” She spoke darkly, taking the degrading restraint in her hands. “ _And I won’t let you forget it.”_

 

As she went to wrap it around his neck, Jack noticed her gun slant to the side and made an impulsive attempt to grab it from her, but he soon felt a sharp, throbbing pain in his arm.

 

“Boss!” Maria shouted, slicing his arm with the angel blade.

 

“Oh, you’ve done it, Nephilim!” Ana yelled with such hate he felt impossible to be conveyed. With one hand she maneuvered him upright and shoved her metallic weapon past his unwilling lips with the other.

 

“You’ve chosen to underestimate me. You’ve chosen to disobey. You won’t like how that plays out for you,” Her whispers spat out like a hiss as she slid the gun further into his mouth.

 

Jack’s coughs were no match for her strong hand, and the revolting taste of dirt and metal overpowered his mental strength. Blood leaked from his arm and stung with the power of a thousand wasps.

 

His eyes watered from the sensation before she yanked the weapon out and handed it to Maria.

 

He feels like he should be fighting, doing something, anything, to escape. But he stands frozen as she snaps the collar so tightly across his neck it’s almost strangling- and he feels the shame before it’s ever done.

 

The same is done to his fellow unconscious captor, and their respective chains are clipped onto a metal bar sitting on the wall. In arms reach of the door- so close, yet so far.

 

They leave in silence, and Jack watches them in silence as he applies pressure to the cut on his arm.

 

He waits half an hour before they’re likely at a safe distance, and does the only thing he can.

 

“Help!”

 

But hours of pleading and silence are all that meets him.

 

* * *

 

“He- _Euhkg-_ Help!” Jack yells once more after a while of lost hope.

 

He nearly thinks the shifting near him is someone coming to their rescue, but as he snaps his head toward the noise, he’s faced with the previously knocked-out victim blinking to his surroundings.

 

“Are you okay?” Jack breathed a sigh of relief that he was no longer alone, and felt the forehead of the boy, but he jumped and scooted away in panic.

 

“Where… where are we?” He asked, hands shaking.

 

“The captors brought us here a few hours ago. You were knocked out,” Jack explained.

 

His hands rose to feel the collar around his neck and let out a shallow gasp. “We’re so fucked, dude. Oh god. We’re gonna die.”

 

“Don’t say that. People will look for us. Those women will slip up and we can escape,” Jack cemented.

 

“We’re in the middle of _fucking nowhere!”_

 

“They rented this cabin, so it’s a known place, probably on the internet. People have been here before. We will be found,” Jack reassured, but it was unknown to him if it was more to benefit himself than the boy. “What’s your name?”

 

“Noah.” He breathed out, holding his knees.

 

“I’m Jack. It’s two against two. We have a fair fight.”

 

“You’re bleeding,” He breathed out, reaching a hand out to touch Jack’s bicep, but Jack gently took hold of his hand and brought it to the ground.

 

“The bleeding stopped a while ago, I’ll be fine. Do you have anything on you that could help us escape?”

 

Noah started to shake his head ‘No’, but he lifted his head with excitement. “I have- uh, a smartwatch! It can make calls!”

 

He scrambled to rip it off his own wrist, and Jack leaned over his shoulder only for Noah to smack the device onto his lap in frustration. “Of course. No service.”

 

“That doesn’t mean it won’t clear up,” Jack said, hiding his own disappointment.

 

He hadn’t considered the sigil apparently painted on his chest. He might yet be able to break it and use his powers and escape their makeshift prison.

 

If the human boy, Noah, didn’t have a panic attack from seeing a supernatural being or question the marks on him. Sighing, he turned to him.

 

“Can you turn around?” Jack asked.

 

“Uh, why?” He asked.

 

“I…”

 

Jack paused.

 

“I have a tick on my junk and need to remove it before I get Lyme disease?”

 

He quickly turned his whole body away from him in a haste. “Yikes, sorry… Jack. I’ll just uh, wait and see if we get service.”

 

“Thanks,” Jack blushed, before realizing there was no time for embarrassment. He had to disable their hold on him.

 

He quickly tugged his shirt off and saw the Enochian runes decorating his chest. He scraped his skin with his nails, but they didn’t budge. He went at it for a few minutes, before giving up with a grunt.

 

Noah, still facing the wall opposite to Jack with a disturbed face, hesitated before saying “It’s… really on there, huh?”

 

“What?” Jack said, before realizing his previously used excuse. “Uh, yeah, oh, I just got it off. Yay. Let me get dressed.” He fumbled on his shirt, which was difficult due to the metal leash. “I’m good.”

 

With them both facing the same direction, Jack’s eyes darted around the room with a new sense of purpose, he needs to get out of here to save the innocent civilian caught up in all this.

 

“What’s that bowl for?” Jack asked, pointing to the metal pot-shaped item near them.

 

Noah blinked. “I think they expect us to pee in it. Fuck that. They’ll probably use it to clone us or something, they’re crazy.”

 

Jack crawled toward it, but his collar stopped him, shooting pain down his spine. “Can you reach it?”

 

Noah crawled and strained his arms, dragging it back to them and handing it to Jack. “Do I… need to turn around again?”

 

Jack sputtered. This awkwardness was almost worse than the fact they’re about to be sacrificed. “No, I’m gonna try and use it to break the chains!”

 

He nodded in excited realization, scooting away so he wouldn’t get decapitated. Jack wound his arm up and began to hammer down on the metal that attached the chains to the wall, wincing as his neck got tugged a little with each slam.

 

Soon, he grew tired as he continued to use all of his strength. Whatever these symbols etched in his skin meant- he felt worse than human. It was almost as if the life drained out of him, slowly, with each passing moment. As much as he’s wanted to take his own life before- the idea of being mortal was foreign, and besides, he had someone to save.

 

His upper body started to shake, and pitifully, he dropped his hands to catch his breath.

 

“I’ll try while you rest, I think you loosened it a bit,” Noah offered. Jack was in no place to refuse.

 

“That won’t be necessary,” A monotone voice spoke up. With all the clanking, they hadn’t even noticed the open door. Maria.

 

“If you know what’s good for you, you’ll let us go,” Jack rasped.

 

“If I know what’s good for me, I’ll obey my Boss,” She said adamantly, avoiding both their eyes.

 

Jack had noticed her reluctance from the beginning, and now that she was alone, it was his chance to appeal to her. He had to play this right.

 

“I can tell you know this is wrong, Maria. You can’t even look at us. Your _Boss_ is manipulating you! All we’ve done is be born a certain way. Would your God want this bloodshed?” Jack pleaded.

 

“It’s for the good of the earth! The spell will give us eternal peace and reverse the beginning of sin!” She yelped, tears forming in her eyes.

 

“What good is not sinning unless you have a choice? Think about what you’re doing, and if it’s worth it,” Jack spoke softly.

 

“You will be forgiven in heaven… I’m sorry…” She turned away, pulling out a syringe.

 

Jack scrambled away from her, shielding Noah.

 

“Don’t do this!” Noah yelled, clamping his eyes shut.

 

Jack looked closer and noticed her syringe was empty.

 

“You won’t be sacrificed for many days. I just need… your blood,” She sighed. Jack winced and struggled as she pricked him, then did the same to Noah, who was curled up in a ball in panic.

 

Instinctively, Jack rose his hand and willed his eyes to glow yellow- but his grace betrayed him against the sigils.

 

“Even if you broke the skin, the sigils are etched to your bone, Nephilim. At that point, your powers would hurt to use so much they’d be practically useless. Ana- Boss says your mental strength is very feeble.” She murmured.

 

“So if I break the skin, I would be able to use them,” Jack whispered.

 

“I...I didn’t say that. You’ve been given great mercy in death, sinners. Goodbye.” She rushed out of the cabin, slamming the door behind her.

 

“Sigils? What the hell is she talking about?” Noah lifted himself up, holding his arm, face contorted in pain.

 

“No idea, she’s probably on drugs,” Jack mumbled.

 

“What did she call you? A neppy-lem?” Noah was trembling in fear but still couldn’t shake his confusion.

 

“I don’t know! Probably some slang for sinner or whatever! I’m just as confused as you are,” Jack buried his face in his knees.

 

He needed to find something sharp.

 

His nails were too stubby. His metal leash was smooth. Nothing was in his grasp.

 

They were hopeless.

 

Boiling hot tears clouded his vision, and for the first time since his kidnapping, he couldn’t be strong. He couldn’t stop himself from crying.

 

Shuddering, pitiful sobs shot out so strongly from his throat he couldn’t even attempt to quiet them. His entire body was controlled by fear. He couldn’t be like the Winchesters. He wasn’t a fighter, nor a hunter.

 

He jumped when he felt a hand, Noah’s hand, tentatively brush against his back, repeatedly, almost petting him in an attempt to soothe his breakdown.

 

It was almost instinct, how eagerly his body leaned into the touch. A tender hand he could never ask for, not when he’s training to keep the world from breaking apart from the seams, not when his entire family is Emotionally ConstipatedTM, not when he’s putting on a brave face for an innocent stranger.

 

The side hug turns into Jack being pulled into leaning on his shoulder, and he can almost calm down from the pent up emotions surging out of him.

 

“I’m so sorry,” He mumbles against Noah’s chest, his sobs quieted, but tears still forcing themselves to drip out as his breathing eases.

 

“You like to hunt,” Noah says.

 

“W-what?” Jack asks, still embraced.

 

“You like to hunt, right? You were hunting when you were captured.”

 

“It’s…” His tears begin to dry up. “Mostly a way to connect with my father. I kind of pretend to like it. Sometimes I wish I didn’t have to.”

 

“Is there anything you _really_ like to do? Like, just cause it makes you happy?” Noah inquires, running a hand through his hair.

 

“I read, I guess.”

 

“What books?”

 

For a moment, he puts aside the fact that he’s kidnapped and bound by the collar, and just answers. “I like the Unwanted’s series. It’s about a world where when you turn thirteen, you’re deemed Unwanted, Wanted, or Necessary. The wanted’s are fawned over and groomed to be leaders, the Necessary’s farm or build, and the Unwanted’s are eliminated.”

 

With a sniff, he continues. “But when the main character goes to get eliminated, he discovers the Unwanted’s are saved by a man of magic who sends them to another world where the traits of Unwanted’s- creative people without the practical skills their government wants, is accepted. They get to learn about the thing’s they’re really passionate about instead of hiding them. There's a flying lion that talks and a really nice octopus lady and some wars happen and it’s really good.” Jack rambles.

 

“I’ll have to add it to my reading list after we get out of here,” Noah gives a sheepish grin, welcoming the distraction of comforting someone, rather than focusing on his own fears.

 

Jack wiped his eyes and reluctantly left his arms, pulling himself together. “Yeah. When we get out of here.”

 

They need to get out of here.

 

Something sharp.

 

But _what?_

 

He glanced over to Noah, who was checking for service again, on his watch.

 

The watch!

 

On an impulse, he grabbed it from his hand but paused to look at Noah’s confused face.

 

“Still no service, Jack,” Noah said.

 

“I’m gonna need you to turn around,” Jack said.

 

“Oh,” Noah awkwardly passed the pot toward him.

 

“Not that,” Jack said.

 

In confusion, Noah obeyed and scooted to where he couldn’t see Jack.

 

Upon hearing clothes coming off, Noah couldn’t hide his perplexment.

 

“Dude… I don’t have any porn downloaded on my smartwatch, but if telling the time gets you there I’ll be quiet.”

 

“I’m not doing that!” Jack yelped in embarrassment. He was out of excuses.

 

He can’t say “Sorry, I’m gonna break your watch and use the broken glass to stab myself in the chest and break the magical sigils preventing me from using my godly powers.”

 

“I’m gonna get us out of here, Noah. But I need you to close your eyes and don’t look at me no matter what you hear.”

 

“Kind of scaring me, but okay.” He obeyed and shut his eyes, part of him wondering if his fellow captor was about to stab him or something out of kidnap-induced psychosis.

 

Jack smashed the watch against the floor until broken glass shot out and pricked his fingers. Bringing the shards close to his chest, he traced cuts around the sigil and broke its formation. It was now or never.

 

Tugging his shirt back on, he breathed out. He felt stronger. Could it mean?

 

“Noah, stand up. Don’t look at me.”

 

Shakily, the boy came to his feet with his eyes still clamped shut.

 

Jack gripped the metal attaching their restraints to the wall. Channeling something deep within him, his eyes glowed yellow and with a simple pull their metal leashes were free.

 

Not without the price of Jack collapsing to his knees, yelling louder than a human ever could.

 

“Jack- Shit, you’re bleeding!” Noah yelped as he turned and faced Jack, writhing on the ground.

 

“R-run!” Jack choked out, gripping his chest in agony.

 

“Fuck that!” Noah cemented, trying to bring Jack to a stand, but it became clear that the pain was too overwhelming. Setting him down, Noah carefully picked him up.

 

With roles reversed, Noah carrying a near unconscious Jack, he kicked the door down and began going as fast as he could, wary of their kidnappers.

 

Through bush and tree, moss and mazes of mother nature- he walked an aimless journey.

 

After it seemed like hours of running through the woods, Noah heard a car in the distance.

 

“Help! Help!” He shouted at the top of his lungs. “We were-” He coughed.

 

“I’ve got an injured guy! Help!”

 

Rejoicing to the heavens- or rather, luck, he heard the car stop. For all Noah knew it could be one of their kidnappers. But he was getting nowhere wandering through the woods.

 

“Help!”

 

Two men in flannel came into view, running toward him and ripping Jack from his grasp.

 

“Hey- I, are you?! I-” Noah fumbled with his words, still unsure whether or not to trust these people.

 

A third came running after. Dark haired, blue eyed, in a funny-looking trench-coat.

 

“Jack,” The man breathed out.

 

* * *

 

Jack opened his eyes, stirring slightly. The warm bed beneath him almost convinced him last night was a dream, but soon reality hit him and he propelled himself up, breathing heavily.

 

“It’s okay, Jack, you’re safe. You escaped.”

 

Castiel.

 

“Father…” Jack croaked.

 

Castiel lightly laid him back down on the bed. “I’ve healed you as best I can, but it’ll be a while before you’re fully better. I’ve never seen such ancient Enochian sigils used by human hands.”

 

Blinking, Jack tried to calm himself down. They escaped. It’s okay.

 

“My bones. She said they put sigils there?” Jack asked.

 

Castiel was obviously hoping he wouldn’t ask such questions yet but respected him enough, to tell the truth.

 

“I don’t know how we’ll be able to fix them. But you’re going to be fine as long as you don’t use your powers until then. You have to be careful to restrain yourself.”

 

Jack nodded.

 

It almost felt freeing, in a weird sort of way. As of now, he was just as human as the next guy. A normal teen who didn’t get kidnapped for his powers. It’s not like he asked for them in the first place. Maybe, even just for a little while, he could have the privilege of humanity.

 

Jack got up once more, this time maneuvering his legs over the bed.

 

Castiel went to stop him, but Jack held up his hand. “I can stand. I don’t really wanna feel… trapped, right now.”

 

He nodded in understanding, letting Jack steady himself and walk out of his bedroom.

 

He reached the downstairs, gasping when a familiar face was right there, sitting on the couch, safe.

 

Despite his better judgment, he pushed himself to run toward him. “Noah. You’re here.”

 

The teenager chuckled. “You’re an angel.”

 

“More like half,” Jack clarified.

 

Noah continued to laugh maniacally with his head in his hands. “The tall one explained everything. My world is turned upside down, but it’s chill.”

 

“Do you need to be taken back to your family? You’re probably reported missing by now,” Jack inquired, sitting closely next to him.

 

“They probably think I hitchhiked to Mexico again, but yeah, I guess I should be going. If anyone asks about the collar marks, I got kinky.”

 

Jack nodded, although he wanted to keep talking to Noah, after the whole ordeal they went through.

 

“You’re gonna be okay?” Jack asked.

 

He pulled a flip-phone from his jean pocket, “Sam loaned me this so I could call a cab, so I’ll get home alright. Emotionally? It’ll take a little while of repressing, but I’ll manage. You?”

 

“I’m somewhat used to this life, I’ll likely adapt easier than you,” Jack explained.

 

“Is that a challenge?” Noah joked.

 

Jack smiled, glad to see his human ally wouldn’t be traumatized for the rest of his life.

 

“I’ll be going, I guess,” Noah murmured, lifting himself up and stepping lightly toward the door. Jack followed and watched as he put a hand on the knob.

 

“Will I see you again?” Jack asked on impulse.

 

Noah turned back with a smile, noticing how close they were standing. “I’d like that.”

 

They looked at each other for a few seconds, before Noah stood on his tip-toes and pressed their lips together for some chaste, fleeting moments.

 

Pulling back, Noah instantly apologized. “Sorry, I think whatever drugs those crazy chicks injected me with is lowering my inhibitions…”

 

“It’s okay,” Jack reassured, his chest tightening in a weird way it hasn’t before.

 

“Okay,” Noah said.

 

He almost went to open the door once more, but instead took Jack’s arm in his hands and pulled out a pen. He felt some scribbling, and then Noah pulled down his sleeve.

 

“See ya.”

 

Jack watched as he closed the door behind him, leaving the bunker. Curiously, he pulled back his sleeve.

 

_785-251-9028_

 

Jack’s never quite understood the phrase “Butterflies in your tummy,” that he hears in movies, but he thinks he may be starting to.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i been DEAD these past couple months. I just sorta lost inspiration for writing in general and didn't feel like I could do my series justice anymore. I'm still a sucker for Jack Kline being a Panicked GayTM and there is NOT ENOUGH FICS OF THAT so I had to do it my damn self
> 
> ngl i was super inspired by @UltimateFandomTrash's work called "The Sins Of Heaven".(https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829357) it made me need to write some Jack Kline angst with a happy ending. 10/10 would recommend
> 
> ANYWAYS I wrote this in one sitting at like 3 am with barely any proofreading so??? as usual, keep them expectations low lmao..
> 
> ALSO I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THIS FITS IN CANON SJSJSJSJS


End file.
